Dojo Raiden
Dojo Raiden was located approximately 45 miles north of Toshi no Inazuma, and was the oldest Mantis dojo still in existance. The core philosophy of the dojo was that there were many ways to serve, and that all were needed. Way of the Samurai, p. 47 It taught the Yoritomo Bushi, Yoritomo Courtier, Whirlwind Duelist, Yoritomo Kobune Pilot, and Yoritomo Emissary schools. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 200 History Founding The dojo was founded in 644 by a retired Mantis bushi named Iroshu. He had visited his old dojo when he was struck by how lax the discipline of the students was, and was outraged by the fact that where he had spent his entire life working to defend the interests of the Mantis the youth of the clan were being taught by lax sensei. The next morning a furious Iroshu challenged the master of the dojo, accusing the young sensei of intentionally sabotaging the clan. Iroshu soundly defeated the man and carried the body to the nearby cliffs. The students followed their new sensei to where would become their new dojo. Iroshu named the place Cliff of Weakness, and threw the previous sensei's body over the edge, declaring that anyone who failed their training would suffer the same fate. Over the years the dojo had in addition of focusing on the martial arts increased the training in the merchantile arts also. Destruction In 1200 when the Third Seal broke, all Mantis Islands were attacked at once, and overrun by a Shadowlands horde. The students of Dojo Raiden fought valiantly but eventually fell. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Traditions Since the founding of the dojo the threats made by Iroshu had yet to be enforced. No failing students had been thrown off the cliff, however few students were willing to test that theory. Due to a very broad curriculum there were very few students that failed entirely, and most found something to suit their natures. There were also several rice fields and fisheries nearby, established primarily for the purpose of feeding the dojo. Delicacies such as pineapple and mango had however made the food made here more of an export than just for the school. Also in the near area there were a number of blacksmiths soley to maintain the weapon stocks, and both the farmers and smiths were assisted by the students as a part of their "practical trianing". Because of this any visting dignitaries were given full tours of the dojo, as students from the samurai caste working the fields would be a shock, just the way the Mantis prefered it. The age of students when they first arrived was usually ten, but children as low down as five had been allowed in. Typical tenure of study was eight years. A bushi who could not sail or trade in peacetime would be useless, as will a merchant who could not fight in a war. Way of the Samurai, p. 48 Training The training at the dojo was more intense than most others in Rokugan, as it was an education in the way of life. Training for the students involved "hands on" experiences within merchantile trading, and students learnt economics by working directly with the school's finances. Martial training was just as intense, as several hours each morning and evening was spent practicing with a wide variety of weapons. In addition to exercises in kenjutsu the dojo also offered training with "peasant weapons", and since the addition of the Wasp Clan to the Mantis kyujutsu had found a place in the curriculum. The afternoon teaching focused on history, accounting and geography, and typical courses such as literature, poetry and other fine arts were all but completely ignored. This was designed for a more practical teaching as opposed to the "Crane-virtues". Within the Room of the One Thousand Fall the art of jiujutsu was taught. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 17 Dojo Benefits The students training at the dojo placed a lot of emphasis on the non-combatative duties of a samurai. Many students chose to tattoo the mon of the cliff-face on their wrists after their gempukku. The mon was however not official, and appeared in no heraldic records, but could be recogniszed by anyone who attended the dojo. Sensei When it came to the non-combat teachings nearly anyone was allowed to teach the students. The martial training however was left up to the most glorious of the Yoritomo bushi. The only exception here was that kyujutsu was taught by the Tsuruchi family. The other skills such as farming, fishing, sailing and commerce were usually taught by skilled heimin. Notable Sensei * Iroshu 644 - ? * Yoritomo Chebotai (c. 1150) * Yoritomo Tsuki (c. 1158) Notable Students * Yoritomo * Yoritomo Kamoto * Yoritomo Katoa * Yoritomo Tsuki External Links * Dojo Raiden (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Mantis Clan Dojo Category:Inazuma province